tucabertiefandomcom-20200214-history
The Sugar Bowl
'''The Sugar Bowl 'is the first episode of ''Tuca & Bertie. It aired along with the rest of Season 1 on Netflix on May 3rd, 2019. Synopsis It's the end of an era as Bertie's boyfriend moves in and her best friend Tuca moves out—into the apartment right above her. Episode Plot The episode starts of with thirty-year-old Tuca walking into the Bird Town Park. She enters a park and eats a worm. She does a back-flip and has various interactions with people in the park. These include a dog playing hacky-sack, a bird person sitting in a tree blowing bubbles, and giving a rose man a rose. She then walks past a kid bullying another kid by slapping him. The bully then sees a bird girl walking past with ice cream. He then pushes the girl saying, "mine, mine, mine." '' He then steals the ice cream and declares bullying to be "''cool again." Tuca then kicks the ice cream out of the bully's hand and then eats it herself. The bully then declares Tuca is bullying him. She then introduces herself as, "Tuca-the friend, hero, connoisseur of snacks, confident, relatable, and wearer of short-shorts." A crowd of people gathered around Tuca start cheering. The bully then groans in frustration saying it was his ice cream. Tuca puts on sunglasses flips onto a bicycle and says, "life lesson, kiddo-nothing belongs to anyone." ''She then proceeds to pedal away as a man says, "''hey, that's my bike." As she leaves the park she calls her best friend Bertie Songthrush who is taking her latest batch of pastries out of the oven. Bertie slips on the kitchen floor dropping both the tray of pastries and her phone. Bertie is then introduced as, "a'' ''professional amateur chef , people pleaser, and a fussbudget." She successfully manages to save both the pastry tray and her phone. She then tells Tuca that she misses her. She then puts the tray in the oven and says that she, "hates change." She then says that without Tuca the apartment is so quiet and clean. Tuca then says she knows and she is "so nasty and brings a lot of zest to her environment." Bertie then asks Tuca when she is planning on picking up her last box of stuff. Speckle, Bertie's boyfriend then trips over the cardboard box containing Tuca's things. Tuca says sure, she will pick up her things later, and that she is picking up some decor for her new place. Bertie then questions, if Tuca is picking up junk from the street side again? Tuca then says no she is buying new things with the money from her job. Bertie then says, "you don't have a job." Tuca retorts to this, by saying that just because she doesn't have a "boring office job" like Bertie, does not mean she doesn't have a job. She then goes on to list her many jobs as a freelancer including mobile notary, fortune teller, unlicensed tour guide, dog walker, and cashing checks from her rich auntie, mobile notary again, and freelance junk collector. She then says, she will be swinging by Bertie's place later, to pick up her things. Bertie then says it'll be weird not being roommates with Tuca any more. Tuca agrees and says the two of them have had many fun times together. There is then a montage of events they shared during their time living together including exterminating bugs, Tuca barging in on Bertie making out with a snake man, and a Halloween party. Bertie then says they have been through so much and it's the end of an era. Tuca then says she hopes later down the road she and Bertie will live together again. Bertie says she hopes not as she wants things to work out with her boyfriend. Speckle kisses her as she says this. Speckle then stubs his toe and the walks away. He is then introduced as "an architect, the boyfriend, tender shinned, and the wearer of sensible pants." Tuca then teases Bertie by saying, "we'll see." She then hangs up. Speckle then questions if Tuca will be OK. Bertie says yes, she thinks Tuca will be fine-finally able to be herself and not have anyone'' "cramp her style''." rest of plot coming soon Cast * Tiffany Haddish as Tuca * Ali Wong as Bertie * Steven Yeun as Speckle * Nicole Byer as Gamby * Reggie Watts as Pastry Pete * Shamir Bailey as Draca * Raphael Bob-Waksberg as Dapper Dog * John Early as Billy Eggs * Cole Escola as Pastry Pete's Nephew Trivia * Dapper Dog was Tuca's upstairs neighbor. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes